Tale of the Oni and the Dragon
This is how Tale of the Oni and the Dragon goes in The Age of Serrator. see the alicorns with Mentor Ji have their cups of tea Mentor Ji: Now, drink the Tea of Enlightenment. alicorns drink it Mentor Ji: Good. The Tea of Enlightenment is working...to help you see the tale, the original tale, the tale of the Oni and the Dragon. Twilight Sparkle: What are we supposed to see? Mentor Ji: See...the beginning. flashback begins as Mentor narrates Mentor Ji: (voice) Long before time had a name, there was the Realm of the Oni and the Dragon. see the Oni and the Dragon flashback cuts Princess Celestia: One of the Sixteen Realms? Mentor Ji: Not one of. The first. flashback resumes Mentor Ji: (voice) The Dragon had the power to create, the Oni had the power to destroy. Their war was never-ending. But a child arrived, born of both worlds. The child understood the power of both: without one you could not have the other. But when the Oni and the Dragon fought over which side the child should choose, the child abandoned their world to start a new one called "Ninjago." flashback cuts again asks Ji a question Princess Luna: You're saying that the child is the First Spinjitzu Master? Mentor Ji: Like I said, the truth can be dangerous. flashback continues Mentor Ji: (voice) After the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago and defeated the Overlord, he fathered two sons of his own. He thought he could escape the war. He saw the evil of the Oni was waiting to be unleashed in one of his sons—Lord Garmadon! It was up to Wu to control his brother's undying thirst to destroy, and with some help, Lord Garmadon was destroyed by the most powerful force of all—the love of his own son. flashback ends Mentor Ji: But in his absence, a void was created. And in that void, a new darkness has arisen. Twilight Sparkle: The Sons of the Overlord. Mentor Ji: The three Oni Masks are relics from the first realm, and they wield tremendous power. The power to deceive. The power of vengeance. The power to hate. Princess Cadance: What happens when they're united? Mentor Ji: You cannot let that happen. Princess Celestia: Tell us, what happens when the three masks are united? Mentor Ji: Resurrection. They will have the power to bring back the Overlord! alicorns are shocked Mentor Ji: But he will be too powerful. There will be less weaknesses in him. And his physical form will be indestructible. feels worried holds her by the shoulder is concerned then cut to Astrid observing pictures sees a picture of Mac and Twilight as Nya enters Nya: If you can believe it, that sure is Mac. Astrid Hofferson: Twilight's boyfriend? Nya: He made some mistakes, but... He's made up for them. Astrid Hofferson: How did he overcome the darkness? Nya: Twilight helped Mac... let go. But all of that is behind us now. Princess Cadance: Or so we thought. turn to the alicorns Princess Celestia: Where are Mac and Starlight? We need to see everyone. Nya: They're following a lead. Why? Is everything okay? shakes her head steps up Twilight Sparkle: The Sons of the Overlord want to bring the Overlord back from the shadows. and Astrid gasp